Tsunami and Riptide's Moment
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: A little meeting between two of our favorite Seawings from the first five books. Takes place between the final chapter and the epilogue of the Brightest Night.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsunami, Riptide or another characters from Wings of Fire, only the story. Wings of Fire, its characters and places belongs to Tui T. Sutherland. This takes place between the last chapter and the epilogue of "Wings of Fire: The Brightest Night" novel. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Tsunami and Riptide's Moment**

Written By: TheWriterForGod42

It was a sunny day noon one week after the ascension of Thorn as Queen of the Sandwings. Tsunami didn't know why, but she was flying toward the Summer Palace in the Seawing Kingdom. But she knew she didn't have to worry about her friends for right now, she knew where they were. Clay was still resting within the Sandwing palace after the dragonbite viper scare, Sunny was with Queen Thorn as they were getting to know each other better, and Starflight and Glory were in the rainforest, the former trying to get used to his blindness and the latter being queen of two dragon tribes.

Tsunami had been flying for a few hours straight now and her wings were starting to tire. She landed on an island not too far from the ruins of the Summer Palace. She looked over at the bigger island where the Summer Palace and sighed at the sight.

She was thinking about swimming the rest of the way when she heard a loose rock tumble. Tsunami looked behind her but saw nothing but the loose stone a few feet from her. When she looked up Tsunami saw something quickly lower itself behind a large boulder. Crouching low to the ground, Tsunami readied herself for a fight. Then quick as lightning, the Seawing princess jumped high over the rock and crashed into whatever was on the other side. The mystery figure grunted as it was pressed against the ground. Tsunami's eyes widened when she saw that it was Riptide, son of Webs.

He nervously chuckled when she gave him an annoyed look. Then he said, "Hey, Tsunami. How's it going?"

"How's it going?" Tsunami asked with a raised eyebrow. Then she sarcastically said, "Oh, it's going great actually. I was just taking a nice little flight to the ruins of my mother's home, only to find that a friend is stalking me for no apparent reason."

"Actually I do have a reason. A really good reason, if I may add." Riptide said as she let him up. As he rolled over and stood she said, "I hope it's not to use me as a way to get back into the Sea Kingdom. Because if I'm able to recall, my MOTHER, said that neither you or Webs couldn't ever come back."

"No, no." Riptide quickly said with a chuckle. Then he looked her in the eyes as he said, "It's mostly because I wanted to see you again."

Tsunami's face softened at this and then asked, "Is that really why you were following me?"

"It is." Riptide said as he placed his left talons over her right ones. Tsunami smiled at him as he then asked, "So, what's going on with you and your other friends?"

Tsunami sighed before she moved away from him while saying, "It hasn't been the most easiest of time for me or any of the others. Clay's still resting from his dragonbite viper, both Glory and Starflight are back in the jungle for the time being; with Glory being queen of two tribes and Starflight coping with his blindness. And I'm thankful that he has both Glory and Fatespeaker to be there for him. And Sunny's still getting to know both her mother and father. I'm really the only one of us five who isn't really doing anything worthwhile at the moment."

"I'm sure you'll think of something like that." Riptide reassured her. The Seawing princess inwardly smiled at his words but then said, "That was appreciated, but it doesn't really make me feel any different."

"Oh, sorry." Riptide said with a sheepish look. He started to think to himself as they sat there on the small island. Then he said, "Well, if you figure it out, then I hope it's something that will make you happy."

"Thanks." Tsunami sincerely said with a smile. Then her face changed when he sighed before saying, "Huh, well, I had better go before someone from the palace notices me and alerts your mother."

He turned and opened his wings to take off when Tsunami raised a claw and said, "Riptide?"

"Yeah?" Riptide said as he looked back to her. Tsunami slowly walked up to him and didn't say anything for a minute. Then instead of any words, Tsunami took a step forward and pressed the tip of her muzzle to his. The action caught Riptide off guard as they remained like that for a minute or two. The recipient of the draconian kiss got over his shock and closed his eyes as he placed a talon on her cheek.

They stopped for a moment to look into each other's eyes. Then Riptide pressed against her and wrapped his wings around the princess. Tsunami felt comfortable with this, truly evident as she didn't fight it. She leaned against him and said, "This feels nice."

"It does, doesn't it?" Riptide said as he intertwined his tail around hers. She made her move by placing a talon onto his and pressing the top of her head to his chin. Then without fully moving his head, Riptide looked down to her and asked, "I sure am glad that I met you, Tsunami. You've actually made my life more interesting."

"Even though you've been forced from a home that you've known for all your life?" Tsunami asked with worry. Riptide shrugged and said, "It basically puts me a lot closer to you since you're with your friends more than often."

Tsunami chuckled at this and said, "Well, hopefully things could change for the both of us."

"Yeah, hopefully." Riptide said as they stayed close together. Tsunami moved her head back to look him in the eye again. He did the same before they leaned closer and pressed their lips together for the second time that day.

When she finally retreated she said, "Stay safe, okay. I'd hate for something bad to happen to my favorite squid-head."

Riptide chuckled at this while unwrapping his wings before saying, "Same to you, princess of stubbornness." Before he left he said, "Come find me and I'll teach you some more Seawing customs. Sound good?"

She nodded in agreement with a big smile. He turned to leave and it made her sad for a moment. But she was cut off guard when he quickly planted a pick peck on her check. Tsunami looked up just as Riptide took off into the air. Tsunami smiled while he laughed and flew away. When he was out of ear shot she said, "And I'll be waiting for that day."

x

Author's Note: And with this, the second of my Wings of Fire moments is done. And on a personal note to you readers, I'm going to be doing this in the order of the books. And I have a few more planned for the future, so keep an eye out for them. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you all next time.


End file.
